ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Rath
Rath is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. History 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Con of Rath, Rath was unlocked by Tiffin's electromagnetic interferance. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd fixed an error in the Omnitrix that left Rath naked, giving him clothing. Rath - Hologram.png|Rath's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Rath - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Rath's silhouette on the Ultimatrix Appearance 'Ben as Rath' 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He is muscular and has green eyes. He has black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. Rath wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' 'Original appearance' Rath looks similar to his Alien Force and Ultimate Alien appearance, but is more muscular, with longer, more pointed eyebrows. His fur appears slightly darker as well. His eyebrows are now completely black (except in his first re-appearance). 'Second appearance' In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd fixed an error in the Omnitrix that made Rath naked, which gave him an outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His outfit has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. Rath wears a green belt with a black square on the front with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Rath (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Rath in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Rath (Omniverse; first).png|Rath's first appearance in Omniverse Rath (Omniverse; second).png|Rath's second appearance in Omniverse 'Albedo as Rath' 'Alien Force' Rath looks exactly like Ben's Rath but he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red. 'Ultimate Alien' Rath lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. 'Omniverse' Rath now has white fur and has dark grey stripes. He now has clothing, just like Ben's Rath. However, he lacks the mask and the tank top. He has black shorts, along with red gloves and boots. He has a red belt with the stabilizer symbol on it. Rath (Alien Force; Rath).png|Albedo as Rath in Alien Force Rath (Ultimate Alien; Albedo).png|Albedo as Rath in Ultimate Alien Rath (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Rath in Omniverse Personality Rath's personality resembles Marvel Comics' Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical professional wrestler. Rath speaks in third person. Sometimes, when Rath becomes extremely angry, he gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. Rath can even start yelling at inanimate objects, such as when he started yelling at a hole he made in the ground after falling from a spaceship, threatening to destroy it. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name of the person, their position or some other title, such as calling Khyber "self proclaimed greatest huntsman of the galaxy" or "dog loving, Omnitrix copying pain in my butt", Kevin as "Kevin E. Levin" and Madison as "tiny near-sighted girl with a worried dad". Rath is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarett's throat to rescue Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with the rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war with the Lewodans, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Rath has shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first and he hides it from others. Rath lacks the strong sense of shame that most Appoplexians have, as he has no shame to be naked. In Secret of Dos Santos, Rath started to speak Spanish due to Skurd's interference. It is unknown if this is permanent. 'Albedo as Rath' Albedo's Rath has more control over his emotions because of Albedo's superior intellect. 'Azmuth as Rath' Azmuth's Rath speaks in informal language and makes unnessesary statements (which is unlike Azmuth). Powers and Abilities Rath has enhanced strength and jumping, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily rip apart a Forever Knights tank and toss the pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rath has a large, retractable black claw in his knuckle, one on each hand. This claw can be used to stab, slice or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution. Weaknesses Rath has a lack of intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's lack of intelligence may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he complains at the Ultimatrix, Omnitrix and when he talks to Plumber Ship, gravity, a hole he made when he hit the ground, fire, the Proto-Tool's laser pointer). Rath has hydrophobia (fear of water), like most cats, but unlike actual tigers. Rath can be subdued by the Hephaestan Neuro Grip. A certain sonic frequency signal is harmful to Rath. Rath can be controlled by those with feline manipulation, like Nyancy Chan. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest (Prototype) Category:Ultimatrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest (Formerly) Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Azmuth Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Alternate Versions of Rath